


Barba Was Never Good At Saying Goodbye

by fordhamlaw



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Break Up, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordhamlaw/pseuds/fordhamlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some goodbyes are better left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barba Was Never Good At Saying Goodbye

"Rafael." I heaved loudly and pushed Rafael away from me in frustration. Tears began to fill my eyes, threatening to brim over.

He stood, silently, looking at me with big, guilty eyes. Instead of his normal suit, he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and pajama pants and his eyes had dark bags under them, from us fighting all night. I almost felt bad for him, but then I remember that he's the one that lied and cheated, not me.

" _Querido_ ," _Dear_. He's so close I can smell the light alcohol on his breath and a shiver runs down my spine. I think in my head, How dare he call me that? How dare he use such an endearing term for a woman he cheated on? It baffeld me how days ago, we were perfect and now, we weren't even us.

"No, you don't get to call me that. You don't get to break my heart and try to sweet talk me into trusting you. You lied, Rafi. You cheated!" Tears spill down my cheeks as I shout, probably angering the neighbors but I didn't care. "Leave."

"Please-" I cut him off with a stone cold look, "Please, I need to explain."

"You don't get the chance to explain, or make it up or say sorry. We are over, Rafael. Leave. I'll have your things sent to you." I look down at my feet, not wanting to see his sad eyes staring up at me.

"I love you, I always have and I always will." With those last words, Rafael Barba becomes just another memory.


End file.
